


Just Desserts

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [10]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Banishment, D/s, Daddy/boi, Figging, Food Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Sex Games, Spanking, Speed Eating, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 10: PuddingAlex doesn’t know why Greg loves watching him eat as fast as he can, but he’s not going to question it if it makes his master happy.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Look I have been slightly haunted by Alex eating that key lime pie at the end of s7e6 and how intently he stared at Greg almost the whole time and I had no other ideas for ‘pudding’ that might fit into a max 750 word fic, so. 
> 
> The figging was all my idea though. I feel like Greg would approve of that. >_>

“I bet you can’t eat that pudding before I come, Alex.”  
  
Greg set the pudding down in front of him as he knelt at his master’s feet, and Alex was at least grateful it wasn’t another key lime pie. “I mean, I think I can do that, but I don’t trust you not to cheat somehow, sir.”  
  
Greg smiled at him and clapped him across the shoulders. “Why would I cheat? Just eat your pudding, Alex, I want to make sure you eat every single crumb.”  
  
“Do I have to, sir? I’m really not that hungry,” Alex said. “Just punish me now for failing so I can get on with my work.”  
  
“With pleasure, boy.” Greg slipped his hand down his trousers and pressed something that felt like a butt plug gently up his arse. “I think that should get you going, boy. Now, eat your pudding.”  
  
Alex swallowed as he began to realise just what he’d done, and it was not pleasant. “Oh, no, I don’t remember consenting to this, sir!”   
  
“Doesn’t matter. That’s your punishment, boy. Now eat, I want to watch you try to get all of that pudding eaten while that ginger’s spicing up your butt,” Greg said.  
  
Alex looked at the pudding. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and the pain that was now really beginning to burn his anus. It was one of the few kinds of pain he really, really didn’t like. “Yes, sir, I’ll eat the pudding, sir.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Alex got as comfortable as he could, trying so very hard not to clench his muscles so the pain wouldn’t get any worse, which mostly just resulted in him crying instead as an outlet. He waited until his master was sat opposite him, which he clearly took his time with, just to make sure the pain was really kicking in before he let Alex begin.  
  
Alex hated these kinds of games, but he was competitive enough that he could never refuse them, not really. He might put up a fight, but it was all for show. That said, he usually wasn’t figged while he was made to eat for his master, but it did give him incredible focus, and he stared straight at Greg the entire time, watching him stroking his cock as he ate a fucking pudding as fast as he could.   
  
Alex didn’t quite understand why his master liked watching him eat like this so much, but it appeared to bring him pleasure, so he kept going. The pudding was dense and sticky, and his fingers were a mess with it all, but he couldn’t complain. He got to watch his master pleasure himself, and if watching him eat a pudding as fast as he could was what did it for him, Alex didn’t mind. His job was to make him happy, after all.   
  
It was a race of almost silence. Alex was distracted by the ginger, and the pain, and by the sounds his master was making as he got closer to orgasm. Alex was sure, by now, that he couldn’t finish the pudding in time, nor did he particularly want to, as he was beginning to feel not very well. But he kept eating, slowing down as much as he dared.   
  
There was a brief moment of utter stillness after his master had come, his shouts of pleasure the only sound Alex could hear. Alex hadn’t finished, but he kept his gazed fixed on him as his master lay back and basked in the glow of what he’d done. Alex stayed where he was, holding his breath.   
  
“Well, looks like you lost again, Alex. Come here, let me punish you for not eating fast enough,” Greg said.   
  
“Yes, sir,” Alex said and crawled over to him. He closed his eyes as his master pulled down his trousers and pants and spanked him hard, exacerbating the burning from the ginger. Alex cried at that more than at the spanking, though whether Greg could tell the difference, he didn’t know, nor did he care.   
  
“Right, off to your little bed. I don’t want to see you for at least twelve hours,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Alex said.   
  
He didn’t even look at him as he crawled away, the pain burning between his cheeks almost unbearable now. He dared not remove it, nor touch it, as he crawled over to his little dog bed, hidden away out of sight, curled up, and wept. 


End file.
